the great hunter series
by ahriufakir19
Summary: has some characters from hon and other books/ real life but is not a hon story please tell me what u think of it


The Great Hunter of Night People

By: Ashley Jones

There was once a great hunter of night people whose job was to track them down and kill them. One day while walking to the cafeteria at Saugus High School she heard a scream and jumped up onto the roof of the closest building and ran toward the scream. What she saw as she looked down made her smile a sinisterly happy smile _'__Natalie my girl you're in luck you didn't_ _even have to search for it__'_ thought Natalie as she jumped from her hiding place and at the same time she was falling she called out

"Nightmare power" and began the transformation into a girl with a black and red leotard,a black and red mini skirt, black and red gloves with the matching black and red high heel boots, and to complete this transformation a black tiara with a red jewel in its center. When she landed the zombie, hearing her land, slowly turned around, like a merry-go-round, to stare at her with bottomless dead eyes as its decaying skin, with drool and snot dripping from its head to land at its feet where its bones could be seen through holes on its feet. She told the zombie

"I am Nightmare Moon and I am going to send you to your doom" and as the zombie came towards her, looking as though it was about to do the thriller dance, she took out her stake and drove it through the zombies heart. After she had wiped the blood of the zombie off the stake she walked up to the frightened girl [whose name is Rebecca] and told her

"It's going to be alright your safe now, go to your friends and stay there till the bell rings" Rebecca, still in shock, nodded and with a

"Thank you for saving me" went off towards her friends while Nightmare Moon went to the dump. After ditching the zombie she went to class as she came in the door the teacher said

"Miss Frost where have you been" Natalie [who was wearing a mini skirt, strapless shirt, mid-thighhigh heel boots] replied looking up under her black hair with red tips with her green eyes sparkling as she said

"I was late to get lunch so I had to go out to eat so I didn't go hungry is that ok with you Mrs. Peacock" Mrs. Peacock said

"Just sit down and do the work"

"Whatever" said Natalie grabbing the work as she went to her seat and started to work with five minutes left Natalie finished all the work and had it already turned in so she waited for the bell to ring so she could leave. After school Natalie met up with her friends whose names are Mallory, Samantha, Taylor, Poppy, Kate, Simon, Heather, Tom, Shay, James, Justin, and Jessica

"Hey what's up" said all of Natalie's friends

"Nothin much just the same as ever" said Natalie with a secret smile

"Ok [wondering why she was smiling like that] why did you came in late to class." said Mallory

"I missed lunch and went out to eat" stated Natalie

"Ok well how about we go to the mall and hang out maybe eat dinner there" said Samantha

"Totally I will drive" said Natalie. When they got to the mall they hung out, then at 7:00 they ate spaghetti with some soft and crunchy garlic bread after they ate they left the mall and went home.

"Natalie Ariel Frost you are in very big trouble" said her dad Lenny

"What is it for this time" said Natalie

"Natalie your teacher Mrs. Peacock called to tell us that you were not only late to class but you were also being disrespectful to her" said her mom Sarah

"Mom, Dad she was lying about being disrespectful and yes I was late to class because I had to go out to eat because I was late to lunch and when I got back the yard duties told me that the bell had rung" said Natalie

"Go to your room you are grounded" said her dad

"Fine I was headed that way anyway" said Natalie as she walked up the stairs. Natalie was lying in bed thinking "_they don't understand that I am not like them I have seen things that would scare them I also have A's in all of my classes so what if I give my teachers an attitude at least they don't have to deal with vampires,witches,werewolves,and zombies everyday_" [ and yes to answer your question they are real and always thirsting for something delicious to eat] just then there was a knock at the window that was scarcely familiar that as soon as she recognized it she sprang from the bed and turned on her cd player [ which now blasted Skillet Hero] before landing on the window seat and opening it and jumping down so an impressed and struggling Stark can get into her room. After Stark came in he said smiling

"Hi Natmare how's it going" so giggling like a school girl "Natmare" said

"Same old same old Starky"

"You know I hate it when you call me that" said Stark

"Well I hate it when you call me Natmare, so let's make a deal you don't call me Natmare and I won't call you Starky ok" asked Natalie with eyes that she knew were showing triumph

"Ok we have a deal, you knew I would say that so why did you ask" said Stark

"Cause I wanted you to say it, by the way what brought you here" asked Natalie

"Oh I am going to Honolulu tomorrow for a business trip and I need you to take care of things while I am gone" said Stark Natalie said [with forced happiness]

"Ok I will no problem" Stark gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes

"I know I trust you [he also cares about her] that is why I left it to you [seeing that she looked sad] Hey Nat are you ok I mean I don't have to go if you don't want me to" [later she will find out that she should of told him to stay and of course she wanted him to stay but that would of made this a bad story now wouldn't it]

"I am good, I just always wanted to go there so I wish I could come" said Natalie [it hurt her to say that and keep her feelings for him a secret] so she looked away but unknown to everyone something worse was about to happen. When Natalie was born they had her tested for diabetes because her grandpa had it so they wanted to see if she does so after the tests the doctor came back with depressing news she had type one diabetes. Natalie had forgotten to check her blood sugar so as she was talking to Stark she was getting sleepy [she thought it was just because she had a long day], just as Stark was leaving he heard Natalie call

"Stark" so he turned around while he thought ( maybe she changed her mind about me going) just in time to see Natalie faint so he jumped as quickly as he could and caught her in time and said

"NattieBoo are you ok" while thinking (no this can't be happing not now) so when she didn't respond he thought about the time leading up to this [he could see it in her face but thought the same thing as her] and said

"Fudge she forgot to check her blood sugar. She said she kept the shot in the bathroom" [she told every one of her friends, family, and coworkers just in case] as he remembered he sat her on the bed and went and got the shot then he gave it to her. Natalie woke up with a start and she saw that she was in Stark's arms and could see as well as feel him crying

"Stark why are you crying and what happened to where I wound up in your arms" [not that she was complaining she liked how Stark's arms felt around her] and he let her go realizing she is still in his arms and said

"You passed out and I had to catch you. Natalie Ariel Frost you have to remember to check your blood sugar what if you were in serious trouble and I wasn't there to catch you so please promise me that you will check it"

"Oh ok I will and I promise …. so I will see you when you get back right Stark" Natalie asked questionably

"Yes you will I'll come see you not even the hounds of Zanbar can keep me away" said Stark

"Hey didn't we already vanquish them" asked Natalie laughing

"Yep we sure did" said Stark also laughing while he left to go home. That night Natalie stayed up to write in her diary about what happened that day so she would always remember it and maybe one day she would show it to Stark so he would know what she had heard:

Dear Diary, I had the kind of day that starts out bad but ends great. It all started with school, I was walking to get lunch when Rebecca was attacked by a zombie which I had to fight then take it to the dump which caused me to miss lunch and be late to Mrs. Peacock's class so after I came back from going out to eat I had to go straight to her class and ok so I was being a smart alike about it and I shouldn't of been but whatever she still shouldn't of called my parents and told them. Well thanks to her I am grounded but anyway after school I hung out at the mall with my friends and ate spaghetti with garlic bread (it was so good that I can still taste it by just thinking of it). So when I got home I went to my room after getting grounded and I was about to turn on music when Stark knocked on my window to tell me he was going to Honolulu tomorrow. Omg he was so hot with his skater boy sandy blond hair, tight shirt that showed his muscles, his skinny jeans, and of course his milk chocolate brown eyes that you can fall into oh he left me in charge of everything. Right now I am listening to Teenage Dream by Katy Perry and thinking of how this could be Stark's and my song and I wish I could tell him how I feel but I don't know if he likes me back oh and I think I can tell if someone is lying and (if they have any) what powers they have. I hate having diabetes it stinks I have to always remember to check my blood sugar and I have always good about it. Now I am listening to Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson and thinking about me and my life. I hunted 2,000 night people and I am only six-teen years old and I will kill more over the years and I will have help as long as I ask for it. I get to go to Stark's tomorrow and house sit for him till he comes back ohhh I hope he likes me the same way that I like him and asks me out soon. OMG I almost forgot that I fainted (cause I forgot to check my blood sugar) and Stark caught me and cried he called me Nattieboo (I wasn't passed out all the way until after that) it was so romantic and I really hope he didn't think I heard that because I want him to tell me himself (when I am conscious and he is ready) that he gave me a nickname and that it is Nattieboo. Well got to go oh before I go I am going to call him S bear well bye. Love, Nataliewith that she closed the book and went to bed thinking of Stark and had a dream about him where they got married and livied happily ever after and since the next day was Saturday she slept in.

When Natalie woke up the next day she got ready to go to Stark's house but first she had to do her homework, go on the computer, listen to music, made videos, text her friends what happened when she got home, write a sorry letter to Mrs. Peacock, talk to Angel, email Ryan about the plan, dance around the room, type up her diary entries, look at the time and fight with herself over whether to call Stark or not, and then she dialed Stark's number and before she could call hung up [ which she smacked herself for],look up her family tree, make a photo album of her and her family, Then finally a photo album of her crushes ending with Stark. After that she called Stark and wished him a safe trip then went down stairs and had some breakfast.

"Good morning Mom and Dad are you guys doing something today" said Natalie

"Good morning and no we aren't" replied her parents

"ok just wanted to know I am going to spend the night at Stark's house cause he went on vacation to Honolulu for a week" said Natalie [to parents it is just a vacation]

"Ok that's fine and we will be checking on you" said her mom. After she got ready to go over she called bye to her parents as she jumped onto her motorcycle then she flew off. When she got to Starks's house she knocked on the door and when it opened somewhat there came a disembodied voice that said

"Who goes there?"

"Angel its Natalie, Stark asked me to take over till he gets back from Honolulu" she said

"Oh hey come on in Natalie and how have you been" replied Angle [who had blond hair and pale blue eyes under the glasses she wore cause she is blind]

"Thanks and same old same old how about you" said Natalie

"Same as ever" said Angel. After they were settled down they turned on the T.V. to see if there was anything going on that was supernatural in the world. When they turned it on Clara was on the news saying

" _to repeat todays major story there has been a rash of missing kids lately and the police have no idea what has happened to them they were last seen outside of the city dump on the way home from school thank you and if you hear anything please call the police_"

"Vampires are back in town and are taking kids I am on it" said Natalie as she jumped from the couch to her feet and ran out outside then sped off toward the dump. When she looked up she was in front of the dump and as she walked in as Nightmare Moon she could smell the dump which smelled as if a thousand bodies were thrown into a pile all over the dump. Behind her she heard a sound that was so soft that only a vampire could make and as she spun around she took out her wooden knife and put it through the vampire's heart and as he growled at her the silver left his shocked eyes and he fell down dead. She put him next to the zombie and went back to Stark's.

On Friday she got a call that made her go as cold as ice with anger Stark did not return with Tabatha he had got captured by a werewolf and a witch. Natalie went to Honolulu with Ryan to save Stark when she got there they went in search of the beach were the werewolves and witches hang. When she found it she got the shock of her life what she saw was Stark beaten up his blood was all over his body and he was being turned on a rotating stick and being cooked alive with a righteous scream of furry that made the three of them jump she screamed

"Super Nightmare power" and transformed into the same person but the only difference was that now she had a black and red ribbon on her mini skirt. After she transformed she stepped out of her hiding place they heard a sound that was like fire crackling and came face to face with a werewolf and a witch

"Look Darren what do we have here" said the witch

"I don't know Kat I think it's the girlfriend of our prisoner" said Darren the werewolf

"I am not his girlfriend" answered Natalie in a voice that even made Stark scared of her

"Then who are you" said Darren and Kat with fear in their eyes

"I am the one that they call Nightmare Moon who sends people like you to their doom" Natalie finished with a wicked grin that made her look evil. With that Darren took off and ran from the place and never looked back

"Looks like he escaped from you" said Kat

"No I know where he is going I will get there way before him" as she said this she sprang with her enchanted iron knife [a good witch who is on her team enchanted it for this reason] that went through Kat's chest [the knife makes witches face there fears and they die from it] and her fears were so strong that they killed her in one minute Natalie set Stark free

"Are you ok" asked Natalie

"Now I am Nightmare thanks to you" responded Stark

"Ok now I have to go" said Natalie

"Ok be careful" said Stark

"Always" said Natalie.

Then she raced through the trees and made it to the volcano just seconds before Darren and as he came into sight she smiled. When he saw her he froze then shook himself then he started to attack her so Natalie blocked and as they got closer to the mouth of the volcano she circled putting Darren in front of it. Then she smiled that devil smile of hers and said

"well I'd love to stay and fight but I have to go but I will leave you with this" she pulled out a stick of dynamite, lit it then she threw it into the volcano she heard the rumbling and she kicked Darren into the volcano and ran so fast that she made it to stark in one minute. As they were leaving they heard a scream and looked up in time to see the volcano erupt and they cheered. When they got back to Stark's place she had brought her diary entries and (after cleaning him up) she showed all but one to him

"You know Natalie I am in love with you to I liked you ever since I first saw you" said stark

"You did well I did to" said Natalie so they talked and Stark finally told her that he gave her a nickname and that it was Nattieboo so she said

"I have one more diary entire to show you" and as she said it she showed it to him. After he read it he asked

"Nattieboo do you want to go out" and she answered

"Yes S bear" so they became boyfriend and girlfriend they also ate chewy brownies that Ryan had made.

The Great Hunter of Night People (part 2)

"It is my honor to introduce to you the graduating class of '012" announced the principal of Saugus High then there was screams from the graduates and parents as hats flew up in the air and as the last hat fell to the ground Natalie and her friends were surrounded by their families

"ohh Natalie you grew up so fast and we have a surprise for you" said her parents

"Thanx I think and what is it" just then Stark, Tabatha, Ryan, and Angel stepped from behind her parents and with a shriek of joy she ran into all their arms and then Stark said

"Congrats and happy b-day Nat" then he gave her a kiss (it was her 18th birthday that day)

"Thanx Stark I can't believe we have been dating for 2 years and that I am finally 18 and you will be 18 tomorrow" said Natalie still in his arms

"Welcome and me 2" Stark said

"Excuse me but we would like to say the same thing almost'' said Angel grumpily

"Sorry" Stark and Natalie said together

"That's okay" they all replied

"Well thanx everyone and are all of you coming to the party after this? It is going to be a combination of graduation/birthday party" said Natalie

"No we were just going to forget and show that we were bad friends what do you think" said Angel

"Okay I was just asking so I know how many people there are going to be Angel" said Natalie sounding stressed

"Hey babe it is going to be okay so stop stressing we wouldn't miss this for the world" said Stark

"Okay and by the way babe I am stressing because my mom and dad said that they have something to tell me about my…. Hello Shay what's up with you and Justin these days" said Natalie

"Omg Justin just asked me out Nat finally and I have been chasing him as long as you have been chasing…. Ohh hi Stark I haven't seen you since 6th grade" said Shay

"Hi and ya I was being home schooled and as long as she's been chasing who" said Stark

"Nobody" said Shay and Natalie together sharing a look

" really then why did you two just look at each other and then answered at the same time because it sounded like you were going to say 'since you have been chasing Stark' isn't that what you were going to say"

"If you already knew then why did you ask and I am proving you right aren't I since Nat keeps shooting me the evil eye and telling me to shut up" said Shay

"Yes and yes" said Stark at the same time Nat said

"Thanx Shay"

"Sorry see you at the party ohh and I heard Eric was coming to your party" said Shay

"WHAT!" shouted Nat?

"Sorry again bye" said Shay as she ran over to Justin who looked worried.

"Nattieboo who is Eric" said Stark

"He was my boyfriend before we met in 6th grade and he cheated on me and broke my heart I will tell you the story" said Natalie.

It was the first day of 6th grade it was sunny out and the rest of the kids were playing as Nat sat there with Mallory, Samantha, Taylor, Poppy, Kate, Simon, Heather, Tom, Shay, James, Justin, and Jessica crying her eyes out because her boyfriend of one year cheated on her with this girl named Amy when this boy come up and said

"Are you okay you know everything will be alright"

"It is none of your concern so go back to your own business" said Tom in a protective voice

"No wait" said the girl with the long black hair and red tips with sad green eyes that were full of tears and she had on a smile that didn't reach her eyes then she stood up and walked over to him and said

"My name is Natalie but my friends call me Nat for short what's your name" said Nat

"My name is Stark I just moved here" said Stark

"Well Stark have you ever had someone special and then have them break your heart" asked Nat

"No is that what happened to you" said Stark with a sigh she said

"yes if you must know it was my boyfriend and we were dating for a year when he cheated on me yesterday with this girl named Amy and I found this out today and that's why I am crying and I think I am just going to give up on dating altogether because I always fall for jerks" said Nat who began to cry again Stark came up and waved back her friends for a min and put his arms around her and said

"Hey don't do that because if you give up on love you might push away the right guy for you" Nat said with a sniffle as she buried her head into Stark's chest

"How do you know that if you never had your heart broken before?"

"It was something that my mom told me before she was shot and died" (Starks mom was killed by vampires when he was 12 years old)

"Guys can you leave us alone for a while please" said Nat to her friends they nodded then left to go find Eric and Amy

"Why did you ask that" said Stark

"What did your mom look like Stark" asked Nat in return

"She had blond hair and brown eyes and her name was Lilly why" Nat just stared then she took his hand and took him to the stairs and sat him down with tears in her eyes she said

"Stark your mom was not shot and I know this because I was there that night on my way to my boyfriend's house"

"What happened" asked Stark who had tears filling up his eyes

" well it was cold that night and I was walking through an alley which was dark except for a light above three doors and I knew that I could see better in the dark then my friends could so I was walking when all of a sudden there was a women with blond hair and brown eyes walking beside me 'how are you little girl' said the women ' fine and I am 12 so I am not a little girl and my name is Natalie Frost, by the way what's yours and what are you doing out so late' said Natalie ' well nice to meet you and my name is Lilly James and I am picking up some cough drops for my son who is sick' said Lilly ' oh well then do you want to walk with me till you get home' asked Nat ' yes thank you that would be so kind of you' said Lilly then they started walking and all of a sudden Nat was pushed into a corner and Lilly was being attacked by what could only be described as a vampire and Natalie called out 'Nightmare Power' and transformed into a girl with a black and red leatard,a black and red mini skirt, black and red gloves with the matching black and red high heel boots, and to complete this transformation a black tiara with a red jewel in its center then she stepped out and said ' I am Nightmare Moon I will send you to your doom' and with that the vampire threw Lilly to the ground and charged into a wooden stick that Nightmare had picked up and the vampire who was male died, then she ran over to Lilly but she was too late by then she was dead and she called the police and went back to her regular form and hid until the cops got there and then she came out crying and said ' I saw a guy shoot her because she took the bullet for me' the cop asked her what she was doing outside this late at night and she said that she was going to visit her boyfriend and started to talk and walk with Lilly James who had a son who was sick the cops wrote down the name and took her to the morgue so that they could notify the family and they took Natalie to her house and told her parents what had happened and they said thank you officer and hugged their daughter to them,

"And that is what happened that night to your mom Stark" concluded Nat to a crying Stark.

"And that's the story of who is Eric and why I screamed what" said Nat

"Ohh that's right" said Stark whose eyes had gone dark when she told the story of his mom

"ya that is when I first saw Stark and my first vampire and only a day after that Stark was attacked by a werewolf and I saved him and told him about what things were out there and I showed him who I really was because he said I seem very familiar to him and he tackled me and said thank you for saving him and trying to save his mom" said Nat

"Wow Stark I am so sorry and I can't believe you tackled her when none of the rest of us can" said her coworkers

"Well guys he did it when I was still new to the whole hunting and killing them thing so he was able to tackle me" said Nat

"Okay whatever" said Tabatha

"What is that supposed to mean Tabby" asked Nat

"Nothing" said Tabby. Later that day they had the party which was fun and Natalie got a Porsche for her birthday from her parents and a bunch of other things but she noticed that Stark hadn't given her anything and that he had been talking to her parents a lot then it was time for everyone to leave and when everyone left her parents said

"Natalie we have something to tell you"

"What is it" asked Nat

"Well we know that you have powers and hunt night people but you should stop for a while because you are the princess of everything night" said her parents

"that's okay I knew since you first hugged me" then she went upstairs and turned on music and thought "I_ can't believe I am the princess of everything night_" just then there was a knock at her window and she opened it still thinking then she saw it was Stark and grabbed his hand and pulled him in and then she shut her window and said

"What's up Stark?"

"Nm Nat whatcha thinking about" asked Stark

"Ohh my parents just said I was adopted and (sigh) that I am the princess of everything night which is why I can do things no one else can" said Nat

"Ohh that explains everything so you have been killing your people?"Said Stark

"Ya but those were evil ones so what's really up" said Nat

"I wanted to give you my gift" said Stark

"Okay so what is it" asked Nat and Stark said

"This" as he got down on one knee and as he did she fell down on the bed as he said

"Natalie Ariel Frost will you marry me"

"YES!" screamed Nat with a smile then Stark put the ring on her ring finger and then they were kissing and he was twirling her around. Later when they came down the stairs her parents said

"Hello Stark let me guess you came in through the window in her room huh and you already asked her which I bet she already knew"

"Yes and I don't know if she already knew" said Stark

"No I didn't I can choose what I see all I knew was that he was hiding something from me" said Nat and they all laughed and celebrated the news.

The next day they told all of their friends and talked to a wedding planner about the wedding and decided on a fall wedding as they left the office Nat said

"I need to go tell my real parents about this"

"How do you know if they will remember you and why do you have that guilty look on your face" said Stark

"because when I was two I went and found them and my four brothers and three sisters and I am the oldest by the way and I showed them who I was" said Nat

"Don't you mean told them" asked Stark

" no I meant what I said there is something that I haven't even showed you because I was waiting for the right time" Nat said and she moved her bangs to reveal a black crescent moon outlined in red in the middle of her forehead which was a brilliant contrast to her pale skin

"Wow that's cool" said Stark

"I think so to and you haven't seen anything yet" Nat said and then the crescent moon on her forehead glowed and her hair rose as if caught in a wind and then he could see a red strapless undershirt and a black see through long shirt and a black long skirt split up both sides with red on the inside

"Wow that is even more cool" said Stark

"Ya that's my princess outfit" said Nat. After they said good bye for the night she called on the powers of the moon and stars and went to her house on the moon and she ran up to her family and shouted

"You guys know Stark my boyfriend right"

"Yes" they all said

"Well HE ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!" said Nat with a joyous shout

"Omg that's great we are so happy for you" her family said as they gave her a group hug

"The only thing that would be better is if he was already a prince since you are going to be the queen and he the king after the wedding" said her dad

"Daddy come on will you stop complaining about that please" said Nat

"Ok baby girl just for you" said her dad

"Thanx daddy I am going to get Stark so you can meet him and by the way just to tell you Stark is the prince of everything light bye guys" said Nat and she went to get Stark.

"Stark my parents want to meet you lets go" said Nat and then quickly "and so do your real parents"

"Okay and what" said Stark

"What what" Nat said as she called on the power of the moon and stars to take them to her parents' house to meet her parents and his

"You know what something about me and my real parents" said Stark

"ok you're the prince of everything light and your real parents want to see you since they haven't seen you since you were a week old like my parents" said Nat and then before he could say anything they were there and he saw a guy with black hair and blue eyes and a lady with red hair and green eyes and he knew that they were Natalie's real parents. He also saw four guys two with black hair and the other two with blond hair and three girls one with black hair and two with blond hair when they saw him they walked up and the oldest boy said

"Hi I am Derek" he also had green eyes then the one behind him said

" hi I am Chris and I am the second oldest of the guys while Derek there is the oldest of the guys and Jagger here…" as Chris said this the last blond came up and Stark noticed that he had red tips and one blue eye and one green eye "… is the youngest of all of us just like his twin Luna…" then the youngest girl came up and she had blue eyes "… but out of all eight of us I am the third oldest and miss all that Natalie is the oldest and most powerful and she gets everything she wants"

"ok Stark this is how the order goes it is me then Derek then Chris then Erin then Jacob then Leah then Luna and Jagger also don't be a cry baby Chris I mean come on you had all that time that I was not here then when I get back you complain I see just how much you missed me so fine you won't get the present that I got you so Derek, Jacob, and Jagger will you step forward" Jacob was the black haired boy who had brown eyes.

"So Nat what is our presents and it is so nice to have you back home" said Derek 'I will show you in a min and thanx it is nice to be back" then out of nowhere came two guitars and one drum set

"So what do you think of them the electric guitar is for Derek the bass guitar is for Jacob and the drums are for Jagger I got this because I knew you guys were in serious need of new ones and I thought that we could start a band but we need a key boardist and backup singers" said Nat

"We love them and totally should and who do you have in mind for the keyboardist and backup singers anyway" said Jagger

" well the backup singers could be Erin, Leah, and Luna…" as she named them a blond with blue eyes and a girl with black hair and brown eyes stepped up obviously the blond was Erin and the black haired girl was Leah "… I was going to have Chris be on the keyboards but he just wants to complain about me being back so I don't know maybe we should find someone else to play on the keyboards" said Nat

"Ok I am sorry ok I did miss you we all did like crazy ok so can I please get the new keyboards?" asked Chris as everyone stared at him

"I thought you would never ask and admit to missing me so ya you can here you go" said Nat as she made the keyboards appear and handed them to him and he gave her a hug.

Then Stark turned around after watching this little scene and saw this guy with brown hair and brown eyes and a lady with blond hair and violet eyes and saw that they were staring at him and watching his every move and reaction then everything froze then all of a sudden he felt a hand on his arm he looked down at it then looked up into the sparkling eyes of his fiancé and took a deep breath then said

"Hi mom and dad it's been a while hasn't it"

"Yes it has son" said his mom. After all the hugs were done Nat and her siblings started to practice and were so awesome that it looked like they had those instruments forever and after that Nat and Stark went back home and told all their coworkers and friends and they threw a party to celebrate both of their news and then they had to leave to plan the wedding that was coming up that fall

"How many guest are you planning to have at the wedding" asked Zoey the wedding planner

"Hmm well 29 people" said Nat

"Ok and what kind of food would you like?" asked Zoey

"Chicken and Chinese food with finger sandwiches as the appetizer" said Nat

"Ok got it and what about the music?" asked Zoey

"Oh umm Stark Angel wanted you to go shopping with her so can you go please?" asked Nat

"Sure see you later honey" said Stark and he kissed her then went to take Angel shopping

"Ok Zoey I wanted Teenage Dream by Katy Perry as the first song that we first dance to as a married couple" said Nat

"Ok so that will be the first song what about the father daughter dance?" said Zoey

"My girl that's the song that I want so is we done here I need to go my brothers and sisters are waiting for me" said Nat

"Yes" said Zoey.

After she called Stark and told him where she would be and how he could get there she met up with her brothers and sisters and practiced songs to play then out of nowhere as Stark showed up Derek asked

"Hey can our band play at your guys wedding please?"

"I am fine with it but what song would you guys play?" asked Nat

"Ummm how about the song you and Stark will dance to as the first song being husband and wife since we know it by heart because we all wrote it on your 12th birthday" said Luna

"Ok you guys can" said Nat as she went into Stark's arms

"So how was shopping with Angel?" asked Nat?

"Fine and she wanted to know if she can be a matren of honor along with your sisters" said Stark

" ya I was planning to have her up there with my sisters and both of my moms and by the way both of my dads are going to walk me down the aisle also my brothers have something to ask you" said Nat

"Ok I will tell her and shoot" said Stark

"Well we wanted to know since you don't have brothers if we can be your best men along with both of your fathers of course?" asked Derek

" hmm well I thought that you guys were my brother-in-laws so that I would have brothers and sisters being as they are my sister-in-laws so there is my answer" said Stark

"Thanx man and that's true" said Jagger

"Ya thanx Stark you are going to be the best brother-in-law ever" said Leah

"Welcome to all of you" said Stark.

After they explained their plans to both of their parents they went to explain to their friends the wedding plans but Nat left out the choice for their first dance as a married couple. Later that day Nat had to help her mom with her dance class which was ballet that week

"Class I would like you to meet my daughter Natalie" said her mom

"Hi miss Natalie" said the class

"hey so mom when are we going to start cause I need to get back to Stark so that way we can go get everyone who is in the wedding so that we can all go to the final fitting before the wedding" said Nat

"Ok let's start" said her mom then they began to dance.

After the last student left they went to get everyone and go to thefinal fitting before the wedding then after everyone was done they went out to dinner then Nat and Stark had to say good bye because the next time they see each other she will be walking down the aisle about to be Natalie Ariel James and spend the rest of her life with Stark.

That night she had the most wonderful dream ever and when she woke up she jumped out of bed and woke everyone up in the house and then woke up her biological family then she got ready for the wedding and packed for the honeymoon then she made sure that everyone else was ready and she called the limo service and got in and went into the church to wait till it was time to start walking down the aisle to become Mrs. James.

"I can't believe it's finally here...," said Nat happily, "... I am about to be married"

" our little girl is growing up" said both of her parents just then the music started and then her brothers and sisters, her moms and Angel walked down the aisle to their places leaving Nat and her two dads then it was her turn and as they were starting down the aisle all of a sudden a vampire came bursting through the doors of the church with her mind set on drinking the blood of everyone in there Natalie who could hear what she was thinking called for the lights to be turned off and changed into the princess of all things night before the lights could turn back on and the vampire could move and said

"Stop Diva we don't harm humans" said Natalie

"And who do you think you are" said Diva

"I am your princess and I know how hard it is to control the urge so I am going to do this for you moon healing power" said Natalie then all of a sudden Diva said

"thanx" and ran off to hunt animals and they continued with the wedding after Natalie made an appearance from the room she came out of and after the wedding and the after party they went off on their honeymoon in Honolulu.

When they got there they went to the beach to swim and also to make sure there were no witches or werewolves trying to kill anyone that night they did what any normal newlyweds did then they went to sleep. Two weeks later Natalie noticed that she was late and she was never late there was something else to when she put her hand on her stomach she felt that there was something different about her and when she looked in the mirror she saw her eyes sparkle and a smile on her face and it was then that she knew that she was pregnant with twins and that one was a boy and one was a girl then she had to find a way to tell Stark the news. When Stark came back from the store he saw Natalie sitting cross-legged on the middle of the bed and saw that she was deep in thought with something that by the look on her face was important Stark went over and sat on the bed and asked

"Natalie what's up is anything wrong"

"No Stark well it depends on what you think I think something good happened" said Natalie

"Ok what is it" asked Stark

"I am pregnant' said Natalie kinda quiet

" what your pregnant omg that's great" said Stark and they hugged and kissed each other and then they went to tell their families and that day they became queen and king of everything light and night and when their kids were born they named them Arianna and Dylan also Natalie's brothers and sisters got married to the people they were dating because Natalie passed a new law that a prince or princess could marry whoever they choose just then Natalie discovered that she had a new power which was that she could make other peoples thoughts her own .

The Great Hunter Twins of the Night

Prologue

It all happened on a dark and stormy night all the houses were dark and as silent as a grave all except one it was the house that no one dared to go to because it was said to be haunted and that a vampire lived there then all of a sudden there came some screaming and after the screaming stopped you could hear the crying of two babies that would be named Arianna Katherine James and Dylan Adam James who would be the kids of Natalie Ariel James and Stark Alan James and they were to become the most powerful creatures in the world that was their destiny but will they choose it if it gets in the way of their hearts or will it.

15 years later

Arianna woke up dreading the day

"UggggSchool is back in session" she said as she got dressed for the first day back to school

"I know Ari I hate it to" said Dylan who was standing in the door way waiting for her to finish

"Well at least we still get to see our friends and hang out with them" said Ari

"Ya until lunch when we leave to go eat" said Dylan

"I know do you have to bring that up never mind let's go eat breakfast" said Ari

"Ok let's go" said Dylan.

After breakfast they left for school and when they got there they were attacked by their friends who immediately asked

"Have you guys seen the new kids yet?"

"no because we just got here" said Ari just then her and Dylan's mom came up followed by two kids a boy who had black hair and blue eyes whose name was Damon and his sister Chloe who had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes

"Kids this is Damon and Chloe Salvatore," said Mrs. James, "will you show them around please thank you" when she left they all introduced themselves

"hi I am Arianna but you can call me Ari everyone does" said Ari who had black hair and blue violet eyes that she inherited from two of their aunts and Dylan had black hair and plain blue eyes which he inherited from their uncle Chris their hair and the blue in their eyes were the only thing they had in common

"Hey if you guys need anything just come find us oh and this is Dylan by the way" said Ari to Damon and Chloe

"Ok we will" said Damon with a half- smile that was strangely cocky while Chloe just nodded as her and Dylan were staring at each other Ari had to yell at Dylan to get his attention and when she did she said

"No Dylan you know what we have to do and she isn't a part of it"

"Are you saying that you are going along with what mom and dad have planned for us come on Ari we should decide for ourselves" said Dylan back surprised

"Yes because there is no such thing as true love" said Ari then she walked away without waiting for his response. During class Dylan tried to talk to Ari but she wouldn't listen to him and he said

"fine be a bitch" they did their work and then it was brunch and Ari left the room and ran into the bathroom and started crying and when Chloe came out of the bathroom and walked right up to Dylan and asked in a harsh voice

"What did you say to your sister to make her cry?"

"What she's crying all I said was fine be a bitch because she was" said Dylan guiltily

"Well when you see her you better apologize especially when the last person she loved died in a car crash" Chloe said

"What are you talking about she didn't love anyone" said Dylan confused

"Yes she did," said Chloe then she looked around and lowered her voice

", Damon and I have powers I can see the dead" "they call you a necromancer right" asked Dylan

"Yes," said Chloe with a giggle ", why do you think your mom had you guys show Damon and I around"

"Because we are the principles kids and we always have to" said Dylan

"Oh well this time it was because we are like you" said Chloe

"Ok well can you see if you can get her to come out of the bathroom so we can talk" said Dylan

"Ya I will try" said Chloe and walked into the bathroom and got Ari out.

After Dylan and Ari talked it was time to go to class and learn, when they walked into class they saw Damon and they all sat down by him just then the teacher walked in and it was Mrs. Peacock the teacher everyone hated she said

"Alright let's take role" then she called out names and when she called Dylan and Ari's name she said "great Natalie's kids"

"What's that supposed to mean" asked Ari

"Don't start with that attitude Miss James" said Mrs. Peacock

"Whatever" said Ari?

"That's it you're suspended for a week from this class" said Mrs. Peacock

"Fine does it start now" said Ari

"Yes" said Mrs. Peacock and Ari left the classroom and went to the lunch tables to wait till that class was over and it was lunch time. When the bell finally rang for lunch she walked over and waited for Dylan and friends to come out before they could get out a girl named Victoria came over and pushed Ari to the ground and started to punch her

"Your dead Arianna" said Victoria

"What did I do" said Ari on the verge of passing out and as Victoria punched her one more time and knocked her out she was vaguely aware of Victoria getting lifted off her and getting picked up and being carried somewhere. It was five minutes later when she finally woke up and saw that she was in the hospital with stiches then she sat up and saw that Damon was asleep in a chair next to her and Chloe was asleep in Dylan's arms and Dylan was awake and watching Chloe and Ari took the chance to throw and aim a pillow at him which surprisingly only hit him

"Hey what did you do that for… hey you're awake" said Dylan

"Duh that's why I threw the pillow at you" said Ari

"Oh well what about them" said Dylan and Ari just giggled and tilted her head then all of a sudden both Chloe and Damon woke up

"So that was how you were going to do it" said Dylan

"Yep now do you want to see something else" said Ari

"Yes" said Dylan and Chloe

"Okay" said Ari then she put them both to sleep

"So you're feeling better" asked Damon getting up to sit on the bed

"Ya so who carried me here" asked Ari

"I did" said Damon

"Oh thanx" said Ari

"Welcome" said Damon Ari and Damon didn't realize that Dylan and Chloe woke up and Damon leaned into Ari and kissed her and Dylan was thinking that she might have changed her mind when she suddenly pushed him away and said

"No Damon we can't it's not safe to date me you will just end up getting hurt" said Ari

"I don't care listen Ari I love you and I want to protect you, won't you let me" said Damon

"Well I don't feel the same about you except I do want to protect you because you are my friend and because of your sister" said Ari

"I don't believe that" said Damon

"Fine then I am leaving" said Ari and she got up and walked out of the room

"dude go after her" said Dylan with that Damon ran out of the room after Ari and a couple of hours later he came back in on a stretcher and he was unconscious when he woke up he instantly yelled

"Ari watch out"

"Damon calm down and what happened to my sister" said Dylan

"we were talking and these guys came up and grabbed us and threw us into a van and started beating me up while Ari was screaming then I don't know what happened because it went black but I remember hearing Ari say that it will be alright then I woke up here" said Damon

"Ok stay here and rest I am going after my sister" said Dylan

"Wait we are coming with you" said Damon and then he healed himself and then jumped from the bed. An hour later they were on the street looking for clues after a while Dylan caught her scent and followed it to the creepy house on top of the hill and he said

"Ohh no that's Mr. Hunter's house that's bad"

just then they heard a scream and ran into the house and saw that Mr. Hunter's son Trevor had sunk his teeth into her neck and was drinking her blood when he let her go she would pant with weakness and he would laugh just as he was going back for more Damon jumped on him and broke his neck then worked to set Ari free with Dylan helping him and Chloe keeping watch when they finally got Ari free she fell into Damon's arms then said

"Dylan I need blood"

"Okay then bite me I give you permission" said Damon and with that she gently bit him and drank just enough that she could walk and get more later

"no Damon that's enough thank you, you saved life but if I take too much you will be endanger of dying I will drink more when I get home" said Ari

"Ok and your welcome" said Damon

"Btw why did you come and save me and kill Trevor when it should have been my parents and my brother because you were hurt" asked Ari

"You know why and because I healed myself and we didn't tell your parents about it" said Damon after he said that Ari sighed and said

"Well I appreciate that you killed Trevor and didn't tell my parents but I meant what I told you"

"And I still don't believe it why don't you want anyone besides your family loving you" asked Damon

"Because I don't want another one of my boyfriends to die" yelled Ari and ran away from the three of them

"I didn't know that happened to her "said Damon

"I know I should have told you I am sorry he died in a car crash" said Chloe just as she was explaining Ari came back and said

"No Chloe I should have told him and my brother but I was afraid to tell them about what happened but I guess I will explain now to all of you"

"If that's what you want to do" said Damon

"It is" said Ari then she told the story when she was done she said

"That's why I don't want to date anyone else I won't be able to handle it if that happens again" just then Damon came up and grabbed her and said

"I am sorry for what happened in the past but it won't happen again and you need to realize that it wasn't your fault it was the drunk drivers fault and you need to accept that got it"

"yes Damon I get and accept it but I can't be with you without denying my destiny and I don't know if I want to do that I know my brother does and he will for Chloe and if it was switched she would do it for him but I don't know if it is that way for….." just then Damon kissed her and when he broke it off "…us" Ari finished

"Well I would do it for you that is for sure so why don't you think about how that kiss made you feel and let that help you with your decision" said Damon and Ari did and after she grabbed him and kissed him then she said

"Bye Damon" then she ran out of the house and went home and packed then she jumped out of her window and ran away to the last place she thought anyone would look she ran to the hunters of night people and when they opened the door she said

"Hi my name is Arianna James my dad is Stark and my mom is Natalie can I please stay with you and can you not call them

"Hi my name is Angel and it is nice to meet the daughter of Stark and Natalie of course you can stay here and okay I won't call your parents" with that she walked in and met everyone else.

Meanwhile at home

When Dylan got home he saw that his parents were upset and worried and he knew that something was wrong

"What's wrong" he asked them

"Dylan its Arianna she ran away and we don't know where she went" said his dad

"What she ran away" said Dylan

"Yes what happened yesterday while you guys were gone" his father asked

"Well Damon and her kissed each other and then she ran away from us and that's all that happened when we were gone" said Dylan

"Then you, Damon, and Chloe need to go find her and bring her home please" asked his dad

"Okay I will call them and let them know what happened and we can go and try to find her" said Dylan and left to do that. After he met up with Damon and Chloe they went to were his parents grew up and started there.

With Ari

"Hey Angel I forgot to tell you if my brother Dylan comes here tell him I am not here ohh he might have two kids named Damon and Chloe with him do not let anyone of them know I am here please" asked Ari

"Don't worry Ari I won't do that" said Angel

"Thank you" said Ari just then there was a knock on the door

"That's them" said Ari and she ran to hide

"Hello how can I help you three" Angel asked after she opened the door

"Hi my name is Dylan and this is Damon and Chloe we are looking for my sister Ari have you seen her" asked Dylan

"No sorry, wait are you that son of Stark and Natalie" asked Angel

"Yes how did you know" asked Dylan

"Everyone has heard of you and your sister Ari" said Angel

"Okay thanx we have to go now" said Dylan

"Okay well we should hang out at the mall later on you never know who might just show up there" said Angel

"Okay we will be there how about in five minutes" said Dylan

"Perfect okay see you there" said Angel and closed the door.

"Hey Ari lets go to the mall in five minutes" asked Angel

"Sure lets go" said Ari and five minutes later they were at the at mall having lunch when Ari heard a voice that she didn't want to hear say

"Hello Arianna Katherine James how have you been since you ran away from your family and hurt all of them"

"Actually Dylan Adam James I have been just fine but you won't be and I didn't mean to do that" said Ari and jumped up and ran off knowing that they would follow her and they did. She stopped in an alley so that no one could see what she was about to do because what they didn't know was that Trevor put a spell to turn her evil if he ever died

"What did you mean that I won't be" asked Dylan and as he asked she smiled and she threw him against a wall with a power that he didn't even know she had

"That's what I mean" she said and then she shocked Damon and Chloe then all of a sudden they saw her fall down unconscious and Angel stood behind her

"We have to get her back to my house now before it is too late" she said

"Ok" said Dylan as he helped Damon and Chloe up then went and picked up Ari. When they got back to Angel's house she ran some test and told them the answer

"So you're telling me that when I killed Trevor I turned her evil" said Damon

"No he turned her evil you said youkissed her so you're the key to save her that's why she attacked you" said Angel

"Soyour saying that only I can save her" said Damon

"Yes you just have to figure out how to do that" said Angel

"Do you have a copy of a prophecy that tells of Ari and I" asked Dylan

"Ya everyone has it here" said Angel handing it over to him

"it says that we are supposed to be the strongest and that we can choose who ever we want as the person we are destined to be with so that's how you save her you let her know how you feel and then have her tell you how she feels and I will tell her about the prophecy" said Dylan

"Ok can you wake her up so we can do this" asked Damon

" wake who up oh did you mean me well I have news for you Damon it is your fault you were the one who killed Trevor and you know that I am telling you the truth about this" said Ari

"I don't believe you Ari and I won't until you tell me how you really feel about me and don't lie either" said Damon

"Fine you want the truth here it is I do love you but nothing is going to change between us there happy" asked Ari

"well I love you too and yes they will change cause you don't have to give up anything also I will be happy when you are back to normal" said Damon and as he was talking he moved closer to her then he kissed her when he broke it off he saw her eyes dilate then return to normal and then she said

"What…what happened where I am and who are all of you and I don't mean Damon, Chloe or Dylan"

they introduced themselves and let her in on what happened when they got to the part where she threw her brother against a wall and shocked Damon and Chloe she started to cry and say she was so sorry for doing that and for running away from home

"That's okay we know that it was not really you who did that" said Damon giving her a hug

"Thanx" said Ari after a while she cried herself to sleep and they all went home and told her parents everything that happened except that they saw the prophecy and they said

"Thank you for saving her but you should have told us what happened sooner because then you wouldn't have had to do it alone"

"Sorry dad we won't do it again I promise" said Dylan.

The next day when Ari woke up she drank some more blood and ate lunch then she talked with her parents after that she went into Dylan's room to talk to him

"Dylan you should go out with Chloe" said Ari

"Okay I will if you go out with Damon" said Dylan

"Fine if he asks me then I will" said Ari

"Wait really you will" asked Dylan

"Yes, what don't look so surprised baby brother after all you were the one who figured out how to help me I owe you whatever you want even though on this I agree with you" said Ari

"Ok what about everyone else" asked Dylan

" I owe them too and I will tell them that now let's go get the door" said Ari and five seconds later the doorbell rang and she laughed at Dylan's surprised face right as soon as she opened the door and said hi to both Damon and Chloe Damon asked

"Ari do you want to go out with me"

" yes and by the way I owe both of you anything you want for saving my life and no Damon I didn't say yes because of that I really want to" said Ari

"Ok and thanx I will take you up on that" said Damon

"Me too" said Chloe

"Hey Chloe do you want to go out with me" asked Dylan

"Yes" said Chloe.

Later that day they had dinner with her and Dylan's parents and then they went to the mall to hang out which was their first date then they went over to Damon and Chloe's house and hung out there for a while then they went home and they went to bed so they could wake up early in the morning and go camping with their parents also their aunts and uncles. The next day they woke up and put their stuff in the RV then they helped with the quads and the on the dirt bikes after that they left to the campground and hung out with the family. When they got there and finished setting up Dylan and Ari went and directly took off on the dirt bikes and went on jumps when they got back their parents were just finishing dinner so they ate and then they had a campfire and went to bed the next day they had a surprise waiting for them at breakfast

"Hey Damon and Chloe when did you guys get here" asked Ari while Dylan walked over and gave Chloe a kiss

"We got here early this morning" said Damon and went over and kissed Ari.

After that they rode quads and went and found new paths to ride on. When they got back to camp they ate lunch then they hung out at the camp and talked to the parents then they listened to music until dinner after that they lit the campfire and roasted marshmallow's after that they went to sleep unknown Ari and Dylan that the day of the prophecy was soon going to be upon them. The next day they received the shock of their lives

"What" said Ari and DylanTogether?

"Today is the day that you live up to your destiny" said their parents

"okay but first we need to tell you guys something that we didn't tell you guys when we were telling you what happened when we found Ari we saw a copy of the prophecy and it said that Ari and I can choose the person who we are destined to be with and I choose Chloe" said Dylan

"and even though I was out at that point they filled me in when I was myself again and I choose to be with Damon for the rest of my life" which of course is what happened Dylan and Ari got married to Chloe and Damon after that they all became queens and kings of everything night and light and protected the good night people and humans from the night people who could not be saved and with that they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
